


At Cost

by transdreamsicle



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Female Loki (Marvel), Top Thor (Marvel), Trans Loki (Marvel), War Prize
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 11:16:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19424872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transdreamsicle/pseuds/transdreamsicle
Summary: The cost of ending a war was not so steep. Just one princess.





	At Cost

**Author's Note:**

> self-edited, no beta

Through the open window the sounds of people milling about filtered in, distant from the height, but still just audible to Loki’s ears. The sounds of peace, she knew. A decades long war brought to an end just weeks ago and it almost seemed now that it never happened. It was difficult to believe that last month most of the buildings she was looking at now were on fire.

Thor’s room had the greatest view of the capital. It was the one time Odin had ever favored him.

Loki dug her toes into his plush carpet and wished she would have destroyed Thor’s entire wing of the palace when she had the chance. She should have razed it to the ground and left nothing but gilded rubble. How many nights did she waste in here? How many hours were spent just staring at Thor’s belongings, wondering about him, examining him through the things he abandoned?

And now she was paying the price, wasn’t she? At least if she’d destroyed his rooms and halls they would be forced to use hers for this. Maybe it would make this easier, make her feel less like a prisoner. Probably not. No use in asking an unanswerable question.

She was betrayed by the one she’d served, and now she was here. 

Thor’s fingers grazed her stomach, touch so light it tickled and made her twitch. He was disgustingly gentle as his big arms wrapped around her sides, his chest pressing into her back. Heat and muscle and power caging her in. With the amount of lightning he rained down in battles she was surprised his touch didn’t shock her. No, he was so sweet like this.

Loki didn’t react. She wore her disinterest as armor. He could have her nakedness, but not her reaction. After all, she was payment and Thor was just weighing his new riches.

His lips slid across her jaw, his beard rough on her skin and catching against her hair. Loki took a slow, deep breath, felt the way his teeth followed, nibbling in the wake of his kisses. Thor’s fingers dug into her stomach, groped her belly and slid up, counted her ribs by pressing into the gaps between them.

She stared at the horizon as his hands stopped just under her breasts. The concept of clothing being a luxury was something she was quickly coming to understand. Modesty had never been much of a concern, but now the option was out of her control. Thor liked her body and he wanted to see it, so he did.

Hela’s voice still echoed in Loki’s mind, the smugness of it, the glee underlying that. Her words measured and regal, the way a queen should be; fitting of the queen she was as she declared the war over for a very reasonable price.

Loki licked the inside of her teeth when Thor’s hands covered her breasts, resting on her, simply feeling her. She echoed the words their sister spoke when Thor came to collect his boon, repeated them with as much venom as she could summon. 

“Is your new throne fitting, Thor?” She spat.

He chuckled and nudged his half-hard cock against her ass. “Yes.”

If Loki could go back in time she’d kill Hela and Thor before either of them could try to scramble for the crown in the wake of Odin’s death, take the throne and the realm for herself. Thor squeezed her breasts and pinched her nipples, gave her soft pleasure from his heavy touch. Her heart sped up, her breath hitched, and she felt Thor smiling against her skin.

She still loved him. What a fool she was.

“I’m not a prize,” she snapped, hoped her words could cut him.

Thor hummed and ground himself against her, made her feel how much he enjoyed touching her. “Yes you are, you always have been. Ever since Odin brought you back from Jotunheimr you’ve been our prize, now you’re only mine.”

He wasn’t gloating, she realized, he didn’t sound victorious; not at all like a conqueror ravishing a new land. Loki could stop this. Thor would let her. But that would be easy. She was curious about how far Thor was willing to take this. What did he really want? She wasn’t worth that much beyond her skill with magic; not even technically in line for the throne, so what use did he have? What reason was there to surrender to Hela just to have her?

“I hope it was a fair trade, then," she bit back the word brother before it could slip out, "a princess for a crown.”

Thor laughed and she frowned because she knew that laugh. It meant he had information she didn’t.

“I gave up more than a crown for you, little Loki, more than a throne,” he purred.

His cock pressed into her ass more insistently, each roll of his hips into hers a promise of his intention.

“Of course, ruling Asgard does mean ruling the other eight realms. You’re giving up quite a lot of power.” Loki looked down as one of Thor’s hands broke away. 

It wandered down her stomach and played in the curls of her pubic hair. His calloused fingers rubbed the base of her cock, then reached under to cup her balls.

“More than that, baby sister,” he breathed, his lips pressed to her ear, “don’t tell me Hela never revealed what we were really fighting for.”

Loki grit her teeth and looked back out the window. She said nothing.

Thor played with her nipples with one hand and her cock with the other. “She didn’t, did she? Didn’t trust you to know. Can’t say I blame her, you were always the smartest of us.”

Her body responded to his touch, to old cravings she’d thought long excised from her heart. How could she still want him? How did he have that power over her? No one else did, no one else could. Only Thor. Always Thor.

“Ruling Asgard does mean ruling the other eight realms, you’re right, but it means more than that. It means inheriting the power of Odin. The magic pulled from Yggdrasil itself, my little Loki, was why we went to war.” He held her close as he spoke, pulled her back into his body. “And when Hela offered to give you to me, to make you mine in exchange for ending the war I agreed.”

Loki’s heart skipped a beat, her thoughts ran in more directions than she could track. The Odinforce. Thor gave up the Odinforce for the chance to own her.

She pulled away from his touch, her cock hard and her chest heaving, and whipped around and slapped him across the face. “You idiot!”

The crack of her skin on his made her hand burn, the impact already blooming red on his cheek. He just grinned and scooped her up in his arms, held her aloft as he did when they were younger, when they were reckless, when he was her first kiss and she was his. Before they were caught and separated, pitted against each other.

Loki hated him as much as she loved him. She didn’t know what else to do.

“Am I an idiot? I’m telling you, aren’t I?” He kissed her sternum once, then again, then pulled her nipple into his mouth and sucked. 

She pulled his hair hard and ripped his mouth off of her breast. “You traded all of that power to get your cock wet?”

In the shadow of her body his eyes were bright, striking as they peered up at her with unmistakable glee. “I haven’t traded anything yet.”

Loki slowly released his hair, watching him the entire while. If Odin had to earn the power, it would stand to reason that his heir would need to do the same.

“So, what, you drown me in the well at Yggdrasil’s roots and use that sacrifice to gain infinite knowledge?” 

The light in his eyes died, replaced by a darkness Loki had never seen before, the edge of it dangerous. This was the prince that held his own on the field of battle against the goddess of death. This was the true god of thunder. Perhaps even the rightful king of Asgard.

“I would sooner tear the world tree apart with my own hands than ever sacrifice you for any reason,” he promised.

Loki rarely believed anyone, but she believed Thor’s rage and his love, especially when they were one and the same.

“Then what?” She asked, relaxing bit by bit as he held her, as he revealed himself and his intentions to her. 

He kissed her collarbone, the start of a short trail ending right over her beating heart. “First, I make love to you, then we come up with a plan to earn the Odinforce and the magic of the runes.”

“That simple, hm? You think if you fuck me I’ll be nice and happy and just help you take all the power in the universe for yourself?” She put venom into her words, but her body betrayed her, surely he could feel her cock pressing right up against his belly.

Thor growled and kissed her nipple, then pinched it with his teeth until she hissed. “Not for me. For us.”

“We can’t share it,” she pointed out.

“Yes we can. We will. You’ll be my queen, Loki, if you want.” Thor’s voice was deep, soft.

He was telling the truth, she knew.

She ran her fingers along the part in his hair, teased him with gentleness where she’d hurt him. “You want to share the power to bend reality? To undo death?”

Thor nodded, his eyes so soft when he looked up at her. “Only with you.”

Loki guided his mouth to her breast and let him indulge himself in sucking on her nipple. “You know to do that I’ll need a piece of your soul.”

Thor hummed the affirmative and latched onto her, his eyes slipping shut as his tongue pushed against her tender flesh.

She dug her nails into his scalp, just enough to make him grunt, to remind him of who she was. “What if I just kill you? I could take your soul for myself, exorcise it from your body and unmake you.”

He pulled off of her breast for a moment, kissed her nipple all slick with spit and rosy from his suckling. “That is a risk.”

“You’d take it?” She asked.

He didn’t answer, instead her went to her other nipple and gave it the same attention he’d given the other. If she didn’t make him hurry they’d be like this all day.

“Are you going to suck on my tits until I start dripping milk, or do you plan to fuck me at some point?” 

Thor always liked her vicious, and it didn’t seem to have changed. He moaned and moved them to the bed, setting her down with more gentleness, care, everything she didn’t want from him right now. How dare he love her? How dare he make promises like this?

His worst crime so far was that she wanted to believe him.

He loomed over her, predatory in his warmth, like he knew she’d been cold all her life. If she was the bastard child then what did that make Thor? The golden prince, Thunderer, a genius who knew how to really win a war already ended.

Loki spread her legs and opened her mouth when he begged for a kiss by bumping their noses together. Gods but she still loved him, and fuck him for knowing that, for using it. She hated him for loving her back but couldn’t make herself do anything about it. He fit so perfectly on top of her. In every way that she was monstrous he was beautiful. Some traitorous, dangerous little whisper began licking at the back of her mind; showing her endless futures with Thor at her side.

Thor’s hands groped her thighs and slid down to her ass. As he slid one slick finger into her she made her decision. Let Thor be king. Hela’s rule was a clear path, Thor’s was not. Loki was nothing if not curious and self-serving.

He opened her with slow, precise care. One finger nice and thick, then two that spread and rubbed up inside her until she was sighing in pleasure. A third, just enough to add the burn she loved from being fucked. Most of her partners stopped there, but the best thing about Thor was that he didn’t know when to stop. A fourth finger teased her and she found herself aching for it, cum dribbling uselessly out of her cock as he milked her and made a mess of them both.

Sunlight was caught in strands of his hair and she knew the pleasure he was giving her was truly making her mad when she reached up and tucked his loose hair behind his ear. His eyes glowed with more than the light dancing across their skin. 

Thor growled and pulled his fingers free, left her empty and gaping, but not long enough to complain. He slid into her in one long push that made her eyes roll into her head. More cum leaked out of her as Thor’s fat cock pressed on her prostate. She groaned and panted, too close to finishing from having so little done to her.

“You’re a demon,” she spat from between gritted teeth.

Thor laughed and kissed her throat. “Only fitting for a demoness like you, then, hm?”

He hadn’t shown her mercy in his torturous gentleness, and he wasn’t showing it now. No sooner did he bottom out than he pulled back and slammed into her again. Each thrust was deliberate, a snap of his hips that blinded her senses and scattered her thoughts. Thor buried his face in her neck and grunted as he fucked her. An animal, that was what he was. Using her, making her like it so much, knowing she could take it.

Loki grabbed his shoulders and dug her nails into his skin, felt his chest shake against hers as he groaned. “You want me to help you steal the power of the Allfather?”

Thor nuzzled her neck, nodding just enough for her to catch it. “Yes.”

Her breath caught on the next thrust, so close, she was so close on nothing more than his dick rubbing against her insides and promises of partnership.

“Want me to be your queen, darling brother?” Loki wanted to sound vicious, in control, but her voice trembled and she was too breathless for the proper force.

At least Thor was as affected. He shook above her, his stomach jumped and his cock throbbed and swelled inside her. Again he nodded against her neck.

“Then fuck me like a queen, make me cum like one, you brute!” Loki wrapped her legs around his waist and gave in. Surrender didn’t have to mean defeat.

Thor went up to his knees, her whole front glistening in their mixed sweat. His massive hands grabbed her hips and held them up at an angle. She had only a second, just one where there eyes met and she understood that he was always the most dangerous of them.

Then he did as she told him to do. He dragged her body up and down his cock counter to the rhythm of his hips. Loki held her breath and felt every push-pull drag of the head of his dick inside her. Sweat rolled down his chest and shoulders and his soft stomach jiggled with the force of his thrusts.

Her lungs burned and her head swam all she needed was for him to touch her, somewhere, anywhere, she needed him, by the Norns she needed him.

She grabbed one of his wrists and wrenched his hand off of her hip and put it on her breast. He leaned forward, changed the angle, punched her held breath right out of her and made her cry out. He groped her roughly, pinching her nipple in the crease of his palm.

Loki’s back arched and she stopped breathing again, held her breath and focused on the feeling of him, the power of him, that he was hers now. He was hers forever.

Thor made a broken sound when he slammed into her again and the pressure inside her burst, she went limp and her pleasure sang so sweetly in her blood that she started laughing. He kept fucking her as she came apart. Her cock shot cum all the way up to her tits, a splash landing right on Thor’s hand. 

Thor whined, buried himself inside her and stopped, his stomach jumping and brows furrowed, his mouth open as he groaned deep in his chest. She moaned when she felt him pulsing inside her, surely filling her enough to leave her leaking.

They fell into each other, rolled onto their sides and tangled up together in the bed. A greedy prince made for an even greedier king. He wrapped her up in his arms and held her to his chest. A light breeze blew in from the open window, soft and cool on her overheated skin. Loki listened to Thor’s heartbeat, steady and true, and realized each beat matched her own.

She sighed through a smile and let herself feel the full weight of Thor's love for one small, indulgent moment.

**Author's Note:**

> so it's been a minute since i posted a simple pwp lol. hope you enjoyed, let me know what you thought :D


End file.
